Regret
by BLATTY
Summary: * hey everyone, I checked an old email and found that someone had added this as a favourite, I want to get back into this but I just gotta read over some stuff, check back in the recent future!A tex story-set a year later. hehe new chapter... long for me
1. Tex

I do not own any of these characters-they belong to S.E. Hinton, you know the drill. This is a continuation of 'Tex' that takes place a year later after Mason has gone to college and Tex has started high school. It is seen in different points of view. It will specify at the top of each page.. on with it already.  
  
(Tex) I was awoken by a sharp pain in my back. I had been flung into what I believe was the table at our entrance way. It was too dark to tell where I was though. I wondered what in the world was going on. Then I heard Pop's voice. It sounded so distant even though he was right in front of me.  
  
"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry Tex. I didn't know you were there. You musta been sleep walkin' again. I sure hope you outgrow that soon. Well get back to bed, it's late."  
  
With that he grabbed something from the kitchen and left again. By then I realized I had one of my famous nightmares and was sleep walking again. I always end up at the front door. I guess I was standing there when Pop must have opened the door sending me flying. My brother, Mason, used to lead me back to the room we shared but he wasn't here anymore. He started college this year out of town. I led myself back to my room, which was all too empty.  
  
I woke up the next morning with the bright sunlight of the dawning afternoon shining brightly into my room. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept until nine, let alone noon.  
  
School had been back for about two months now and I had gotten myself into a routine. I worked for Mr. Kenacide in the afternoons after school and early weekend mornings. Even on the weekends I couldn't sleep in. Even this past summer I had worked for him in the mornings. The horses needed to be ridden, fed and groomed early. And even before I started working there my brother Mason had been home and I never got to sleep with him around. And before last year I had a horse of my own I had to take care of. This was the first time in a long time I had slept until I had wanted to get up. I had the day off, no horse of my own anymore and Mason was gone.  
  
I got up and walked into the kitchen cladding only a pair of blue jeans, as I had been too tired to change late last night. My back was sore from when I had hit it on the table. I rubbed it as I started searching the fridge but there wasn't much in there.  
  
"Pop?" I yelled. "Pop?" I guess he still must be out.  
  
I popped some bread in the toaster as I began to think. I wasn't really worried. Pop would never leave me completely stranded for a long time. Although he had done it once before, but that was different. Mason was here.  
  
Pop used to go to a lot of rodeos and leave us alone. Once he lost track of time and stayed away all summer and months after that. After that he quit rodeos though. Mason reluctantly went off to college, scared Pop would get me hurt.  
  
Pop never really took me seriously. I could get away with murder and he didn't care. But on the reverse I could get murdered and I don't know how upset he'd be. Then again about a year ago I found out I'm not even his kid. I'm a result of some affair my mom had to get back at him for being in jail.  
  
The pop of the toaster startled me. I took it out and went and sat at the table.  
  
Mason had nothing to worry about though. The most Pop ever stays out is a couple of days now. I'm only fifteen. He knows I don't use my head and often get myself hurt.  
  
I loved having Mason here but he was always strict on me. He said since Pop didn't take responsibility for me he would. Now I have the freedom to do what I want and me now being in high school it comes in handy. I jumped back into reality when my best friend Johnny Collins appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Tex!"  
  
I looked up at him "Hey Johnny."  
  
He looked me over. "Jeez, Tex. It's noon. When are you plannin' on coming to life."  
  
I gave him an evil look. "Very funny."  
  
He just shook his head. "You wanna go for a ride on the cycle."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get dressed and we'll go."  
  
I got up and headed towards the bedroom. Our house is pretty small so I could hear Johnny talking to me while I got changed.  
  
"Shoot, Tex! What happened to your back?"  
  
I had forgotten about that. "Oh, I hit it on the table while I was sleep walking last night."  
  
"Well you got a nasty bruise on it."  
  
I walked back into the kitchen wearing a different pair of jeans and a T- shirt. "So where we goin'?"  
  
Johnny gave me one of his mischievous looks. "Roger thinks he can beat us in a cycle race. I think we're gonna show him otherwise. What do ya say?"  
  
I grinned. "I say let's go."  
  
~I know it's a little slow at first but I have ideas but I had to first start introducing so please R&R. I'm only going to continue if people want me to but I got some good ideas so I look forward to reading your reviews. 


	2. Mason

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters as we all know.. S.E.Hinton does... I know this is still a little slow and no big drama is happening right now but these first few chapters have to be there, sorry, but enjoy, and thank you to my 1 reviewer so far..lol. anyway, here goes it:  
  
(Mason)  
  
I picked up my pen and tried to do some homework- I really did. I needed to keep my grades up since I was here on a basketball scholarship. If I didn't I'd be kicked out.  
  
My roommate and best friend Bob Collins was here by his father's money. He could slack off all he wanted since he was here on Cole's dollar-but I don't know how happy Cole would be. But you could tell Bob didn't care. For instance right now he was blaring music so high I could barely hear myself think, let alone concentrate.  
  
"Robert," I started but it was obvious he was too into singing along to hear me. "ROBERT!"  
  
He looked at me funny, "Chill Mason, no need to yell, I'm right here." But he was yelling himself.  
  
I just shook my head. I needed a break anyway. I went out into the hallway and picked up one of the phones that was hanging off the wall. Unlike my brother Tex, I could remember our phone number.  
  
The phone rang quite a few times. Finally a voice answered.  
  
"Hello." Who ever it was was out of breath.  
  
"Tex?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Mason, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine. What took you so long to answer and why are you so out of breath?" I was very curious about this.  
  
"Oh, Me and Johnny just walked out the door and I had to run back to get the phone." I guess him and Johnny were still inseparable but I doubt that'll ever change.  
  
"Oh. Where's Pop?" I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the answer to this one but I asked anyway.  
  
"I dunno, he was gone for a few days but then last night I musta been sleep walkin' or something 'cause he opened the front door and sent me flying. It was pretty funny actually. But he just grabbed something and left again, and I went back to bed and he was still gone when I got up." I didn't find it that funny. I couldn't believe it. I knew Pop would slack when I was gone but I thought he'd at least stay home for more than a minute.  
  
"Tex, are you okay? I mean is he leaving you enough food when he goes, what about--" Tex cut me off.  
  
"Mason quit worrin'. Your ulcer's gunna go nuts. I'm fine." I tried to change the subject.  
  
"So you still sleep walking eh?" I figured the only difference was he had to pull himself back to bed now instead of having me take him there.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while since you called. You havin' fun?" It had been the beginning of the year when I called. I hoped he wasn't mad but he didn't seem it.  
  
"Oh yeah. So I'm thinkin' I'm gonna come down for thanksgiving. I'll drive down with Robert and I can see you then."  
  
"Sounds great Mace. Oh Johnny says hi." I looked into our dorm. Bob was singing along with the music in his own little world. I just laughed.  
  
"And Bob says hi too. So where are you and Johnny going?"  
  
"Roger Genet said that he could beat me and Johnny in a race on cycles. We're gonna go prove him wrong!" He sounded so excited about this but I didn't like the idea.  
  
"Tex, I don't think that's a very good idea. It's bad enough you two ride that cycle anyway, but I don't think you should be racin' it." I wished Pop was there to tell him it was wrong but I knew that would never happen.  
  
"Mace-quit worryin' so much. Seriously. It'll be fine. If I think there's any chance I'm gonna get hurt I won't go. Okay?" I knew there wasn't much I could do since I was miles away.  
  
"Okay." I said hesitantly. "Just be careful."  
  
"Okay Mace. I will. I gotta go now but I'll see ya at Thanksgiving."  
  
"Okay, bye Tex. Tell Pop I said hi."  
  
And with that I hung up the phone-I shouldn't have but I did. I went back into our dorm room and decided to give the work another go.  
  
Okay-I know it's still slow but soon stuff will start happening. Stay with me. Please R&R. I appreciate any ideas, comments (negative or positive), and improvement suggestions. 


	3. johnny

I do not own any of these characters-they belong to S.E Hinton. Sorry it's been taking some time to get up but I've been busy with school but here's chapter 3. I promise I am getting somewhere with this story ( . Read on .. and please R&R!  
  
(Johnny) Man Tex could talk up a storm. I was going to try to rush him off the phone but I realized he hadn't talked to Mason since the beginning of the school year. I had a slight idea of what he was going through since Bob was gone too. But Mason and Tex were all each other had for quite some time. Besides, at least I still had my sister Jamie, Cole and Mona, and Charlie in the city. Tex only had his dad who is never around anyway.  
  
I was happy when I finally heard Tex say his good byes. I rushed him out the door.  
  
"Come on Roger is probably waitin' by now, not to mention everyone who's gonna be there to watch."  
  
As we walked towards the cycle I inquired about the phone call. "So, Mason's gonna come down with Bob for thanksgiving?" I kicked a pop can as we walked down the driveway.  
  
"Yeah. Thanksgiving is next weekend but he said he doesn't have classes and they get off early so they'll be here in a few days, tops." I kicked the can too hard and it went out of reach.  
  
"That's good. It's too bad your birthday's not closer to Thanksgiving or Mason could be here for it." His birthday was the twenty-second and that wasn't until more than a week after they'd leave.  
  
Tex looked back at the house and replied. "Yeah. I better go lock the door. You never know how long it'll be till Pop comes back."  
  
I sighed. "Okay, but hurry up."  
  
Tex ran to the house. I picked up a helmet and then remembered something. "Shoot,"  
  
Tex came running back. "What's a matter?"  
  
I held up my helmet. "We only have one helmet. Remember?"  
  
The other night Tex had this brilliant idea of how to make these exploding pumpkins. They shot really far and hard. We decided to cover it so there wouldn't be pumpkin guts all over. We were at my house and Cole would have been mad. He didn't even know Tex was there. Anyway, the helmet was the only thing we could find and now it's pretty destroyed. It was one of Tex's brilliant schemes. Need I say more?  
  
"We're gunna have to go borrow another one from somebody."  
  
"Don't worry your little curly head about it." Tex started. I had to slug him with the helmet for that one. "You take it. I don't need one." I didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
"Tex," I started but he interrupted me. "Johnny, we're in high school now anyway. I don't want to look like an idiot. Roger doesn't wear a helmet."  
  
I put the helmet on. "Suit yourself but I'm not about to be caught by Cole and get the cycle taken away. You know how long it took me to get this one." I got on the cycle.  
  
Tex had totaled my old one jumping the creek last year. Cole hadn't wanted to get me another one but finally did. I couldn't control this one as good though.  
  
Tex got on behind me and I started off.  
  
Tex started but he had to yell for me to hear him. "Ah-he'll get you a car soon enough anyway. You're sixteenth birthday isn't too far after mine. He'll be happy to get you off the cycle." That was true enough.  
  
He was silent for a while then continued. "Soon enough I'll be able to drive legit. I can't get in trouble anymore for being too young. And you won't have to worry about wearing a helmet. I don't see why you wear it anyway."  
  
By that time we come to the gravel pits where Roger was waiting. We got off the cycle and I looked at him.  
  
"I guess you don't have to wear one if there's nothing in there to protect." I laughed. I should have tried to convince him or something but instead I just laughed it off.  
  
NOTE- sorry I realized that American thanksgiving isn't until November but I'm Canadian and ours is the second week of October and I wrote that and I can't make the November one fit so sorry people.. Please R&R... all two of you.. 


	4. tex

Hinton's characters not mine.Except Ryan.. You know the score..  
  
(Tex) When we got to the gravel pits and finished discussing the helmet, Roger was waiting on his cycle and there was a lot more people than I thought there'd be. Roger started "Took you long enough. I thought you'd chickened out." I shook my head. "We're here aren't we. Let's get on with kicking your butt already Roger." He let out a fake laugh. "Very funny. Now, through the gravel pits, down Blatty Avenue double back around and back here. Got it?" Johnny didn't look too sure. "There's traffic on Blatty about now Roger." Roger laughed- real this time. "You scared Collins?" I looked at Roger. "We're game Roger. I hope you're not allergic to dust because you're about to eat ours." Some of the crowd laughed but most were too scared of Roger. He was quite large and had failed before so is older than us. But Roger and me, we understood each other, we'd always got along good. Roger got on his cycle and Johnny and I got on his. This guy Ryan St. Louis went and stood in between the cycles. Johnny and Roger revved up the cycles and the crowd was silent. Ryan lowered his arms and both cycles took off. We were both going pretty fast but it was too close. "Speed it up will ya!" I yelled over the noise. Johnny did. We probably had the cycle at full speed. I'd never gone that fast before. The wind felt good in my hair as we sped through the gravel pits. We were long past Roger. I had no doubt in my mind that we'd win. I couldn't wait to tell Pop. He'd think it was something. Mason might think it was cool too. I know he didn't like the fact I was here but he'd be happy we won. I felt so alive as we came onto Blatty Avenue. There was a little traffic coming in the opposite direction and a little behind us but we were way out in front. Roger was still long behind us. We reached the spot where we were to turn around and come back up Blatty in the opposite direction. Johnny started the sharp turn. There was a pothole that we hadn't been aware was there. Johnny hit it and tried to regain control quickly. We were going quite fast so this was hard to do. I realized that we were now in the wrong lane and going too fast and out of control to help it. I suddenly felt a jolt as something swiped the back of the cycle. Johnny went flying in one direction and I went in the other. I hit the ground-hard. I had been shot before-believe me I knew what pain was- and this was definitely a lot of pain. I didn't feel it for more than a few seconds because everything suddenly went black.  
  
Please R&R-thanks!!!! 


	5. johnny

Thank you to my three reviewers.. Please continue to R&R.. I hope I get the formatting right this time--- oh ya hinton's characters, not mine, --- by the way does anyone know what Tex's last name is?? I was trying to write a part in chapter 7 in rough but I couldn't figure it out. if so please let me know.thanks.  
  
(Johnny)  
  
I laid on the ground for a moment in such pain and confusion. It took me a minute to take it all in. What had just happened? My mind was running a mile a minute but I still couldn't seem to think. It stopped briefly when I saw a woman standing over me.  
  
"Oh my, are you alright?"  
  
I looked up at her blankly. Everything was a little hazy.  
  
"I'm going to go call 911." She left her car parked and ran in to a drug store that was a little ways away.  
  
My mind starting going again. This time things were a little clearer. We had crashed. I must've flown from the cycle. I saw the cycle not too far away from me, it was totaled. There was a bright light shining down on me. Am I dead? No that's just the sun. I would be dead soon enough anyway. Cole was going to kill me. I tried to sit up. I fell right back down, screaming in pain. My side hurt real badly. My leg was throbbing as well. Oh I wish that lady would hurry up and call.  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the roar of another cycle. My brain started again. Oh no-Roger! Roger was going to win. Everybody would think that he was better but I could have beaten him. Hey wait-where was everybody? There was a giant crowd. Oh yeah, they were back at the gravel pits waiting for us to come back and see who won. Maybe I could get up and I would still get back before Roger. I was in pain but it didn't matter. I had to win. I tried to get up again but it seemed quite impossible. I guess everybody would think me and Tex-wait! Tex was with me on the cycle. Where was he now? I tried to look around but it was hard lying down. I couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he had went back and won. Then I caught another glimpse of the totaled cycle a ways in the distance. That was impossible.  
  
Suddenly Roger was standing over top of me. "Johnny, you okay man?" What was he doing here? He could go win. I never knew why Tex liked the guy but I guess he was really a good guy. Besides I think people would think higher of him if he stopped to help us than if he won because we couldn't finish the race.  
  
"I dunno. The lady in the car went to go call an ambulance. I can't get up." Which was the truth.  
  
"I think you got a broken leg there, Johnny. I'm ain't no doctor but it don't look too good." And he always wondered why he failed English? A broken leg. I would have to get a cast and crutches but at least I was okay.  
  
Roger interrupted my thoughts. "Where's Tex?"  
  
"I dunno. I thought maybe he went back or went to get help or something." Roger started looking around.  
  
I heard him yell. "OH MY GOD! Johnny, I don't think that was it man."  
  
"What is it? What happened?" I couldn't see anything. The car was blocking everything from my point of view.  
  
Roger came over. "Uh-I don't think Tex is doin' too good."  
  
I had to know what was wrong with him. "What is it? What? I have to know? Help me over there Roger!"  
  
Roger looked at me. "Maybe we should wait until the ambulance gets here."  
  
I gave him an angry look. "ROGER!"  
  
"Okay, okay." I sat up even though it hurt my side. He bent down next to me and I threw my arm over his shoulder. He stood up pulling me up with him. As he walked I hopped on my good leg leaving my other leg dangling. I had my other arm on my side. I was in a lot of pain but the pain completely slipped my mind when I got to a point that I could see around the car. I didn't feel anything for a minute. My mind went completely blank and I just froze.  
  
Tex was lying on the ground completely still. His eyes were shut and he looked very white. There was a puddle of blood around his head and my heart dropped. "Tex?" There was silence. Was he dead? No he couldn't be. He couldn't be. I almost fell back to the ground but Roger caught me as the siren of the ambulance pierced my ears. 


	6. Jamie

I still need Tex's last name if anyone knows.. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but there was a death in the family so I have been pretty tied up but things have slowed down and I should be updating regularly.. Please continue to R&R thanks,.. Hinton's characters, not mine.. Here it goes:  
  
(Jamie) I sat in the waiting room with Mona and Cole, nobody saying a word. A doctor came over to us and Cole started in on him. "What is going on? You called us here saying that you have my son but you won't even let us see him." Believe it or not Cole actually seemed worried.  
  
"Don't worry Mister Collins. Your son is fine. He has three broken ribs and a broken leg. There was major damage done to the leg. We had to operate. He should be waking up soon. That's why you had to wait."  
  
"How is that fine?" Cole kept up with the doctor. Mona kept quiet as usual. Cole and the doctor keep at it for a while. I start to think back to before we had gotten the phone call.  
  
I had gotten home late from my new best friend Meghan's house. I was told to be home by dinner but I was a little late. Cole ranted and raved and belted me one. I walked up the stairs to my room rubbing my back end all the way. I couldn't wait until Johnny got home. He was even later than me so he would get it even worse. Besides it felt weird whenever it was just Mona, Cole, and me. The house always had somebody in it-then Blackie moved out, and Charlie moved to the city and now with Bob gone I found myself alone with them more often and I didn't like it. But mainly I wanted him home so Cole would forget about me and start in on Johnny. The phone rang and I was told by Cole not to pick it up. My thoughts suddenly changed when I heard Cole yell- to Mona I think, "It's the hospital. They have Johnny."  
  
I was pulled back into the waiting room by Cole's continuing questioning. "What happened anyway?"  
  
The doctor looked down. "There was a motorcycle accident. He was thrown off when the cycle was hit by a car."  
  
Cole looked angry. I knew the sympathy he had would be gone quickly. "I've been trying to get him off that cycle."  
  
The doctor started again. "He was very lucky. His helmet saved his life. I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to say the same thing about the other young man he was with. He wasn't wearing a helmet."  
  
Cole suddenly turned redder than a tomato. "Who was it?" He didn't need to ask. We both knew who it was. Cole was always on Johnny's back not to hang out with Tex.  
  
"We're not sure really. He wasn't carrying an ID and Johnny wasn't able to tell us because he was under a Would you be able to help us out? The boy is in a coma and we haven't yet been able to contact his family. They're probably worried sick."  
  
I highly doubted that. Tex's dad probably didn't even notice he was gone and Mason wouldn't be home until tomorrow or the next day. Wouldn't that be a happy homecoming. Wait-did he say Tex was in a coma? Coma, coma, coma, coma. Coma-like laying there not moving type coma?  
  
I know typically most ex's would just brush it off or sometimes even be happy to see something happen to their ex but not me. Tex and I are still good friends. I know when people break up they always say they'll stay friends but never do but it's different with us. Maybe it's because we were really good friends before we started dating. Things just weren't working out for us though. He was going to high school but I was still in middle school. He was staying and I was going. He believed love could help you but I don't believe in love. Besides him and Mason were always like brothers to me.it was weird that way.  
  
A coma I just couldn't believe it. I could still hear Cole and the doctor arguing but I stood up and said, "Can we see him? We'll be able to identify him." Cole gave me a dirty look while Mona sat not saying a word.  
  
The doctor looked hesitant but finally said, "Usually only family would be allowed up right now but I guess we'll make an exception."  
  
I followed the doctor with Cole and Mona dragging behind me. We went up a floor or two and down a bunch of hallways until I saw a sign: CRITICAL WARD  
  
  
  
*Please R&R..I know there's not that many of you reading this fan fic but if you are please review..Thanks to those of you who are ( 


	7. Cole

This is kinda a long chapter..and Antigone-Mason will be coming home soon I promise..thanks those of you who reviewed..please continue to it makes me want to continue writing.anyways. Hinton's characters not mine.here it goes  
  
(Cole)  
  
I was steaming as I followed Jamie and the doctor through the hospital. I don't know why she had insisted on going to identify him. We both knew who it was.  
  
I had told Johnny numerous times that hanging out with Tex was trouble. I told him that he was going to get seriously hurt one of these days and look he's now in the hospital.  
  
I had moved my family to the country to get away from the bad influences. Sure enough when we get here who do my children decide to hang around? That Tex and his brother who's father was in jail, that Lem Peters boy who got into trouble with drugs last year, and I can just imagine the people I don't know about.  
  
Sure I didn't have all the facts yet, but I knew this was somehow Tex's fault. I figured Tex would wake up soon enough and when he did I was ready to rip him. Man, was I mad.  
  
I figured I must have underestimated his condition when I saw the critical ward sign. The doctor led us to a room and yelling at Tex completely slipped my mind. Even if this may have been his fault it slipped my mind.  
  
I had seen my share of people in the hospital before but never like this. I looked over at Jamie. My daughter paled and looked ready to pass out.  
  
Tex was laying in a hospital bed completely still, eyes shut. His face was whiter than I'd ever seen a living person's be. There were tubes in his nose and an IV attached to the arm that was on top of the blankets. He was hooked up to many, many machines, one of which was beeping slow and steadily. His face was a little scarred up but not as much as I would have expected. He must have hit head on instead of sliding across the ground. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and his light hair was dyed red in a few places.  
  
I didn't get to get anymore of a look as the doctor shooed us out into the hall. Jamie couldn't get any words out. I told the doctor Tex's name and where he lived. The doctor wouldn't tell us anything because we weren't family. He said he could only talk to immediate family and then we left. We decided to go see Johnny.  
  
When we walked into Johnny's room he looked in pain but I was happy to see him moving and not in a coma. He had a cast on his leg and it was stuck through a sling that hung his leg up it the air. His side was bandaged and he was a little scratched and bruised. I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in that state but after seeing Tex this was better. He'd heal in time. The doctor said the broken ribs would be painful but would heal rather quickly if not strained. He said the leg was busted up and that Johnny wouldn't be able to walk for a while and then he'd need crutches. But he'd have full use of it in a matter of months.  
  
Johnny looked very nervous when he saw me. He never would have guessed that I was happy to see him. I did care about my kids even though I know they think I don't sometimes. I'm only strict because I care about them. I could be like Tex's father and not care what they do but look where that landed Tex-in trouble quite often and with injuries such as being shot, and now is in a coma.  
  
Johnny waited anxiously for what I would do. He probably thought I would yell at him and normally I would. He would still get a good talking to later though. I was proud that he had been responsible and worn a helmet even though Tex wasn't wearing one. I wanted to tell him this but instead I just asked, "Are you okay, son?"  
  
He looked at me completely confused. "It hurts, but I'm okay." He said looking at me like I'd fallen off my rocker. I nodded. He started talking to Jamie so I slipped into the hall with Mona. Mona sat on a chair but I stood in the doorway and continued to watch them.  
  
After they were through talking about Johnny he looked down at the floor. "So-how's Tex doin'?" I saw the worry in my youngest son's face and realized he wasn't trying to rebel by hanging out with Tex, he truly cared for him.  
  
Jamie looked around awkwardly. How do you tell someone that their best friend may not wake up? She started wringing her hands together and finally answered. "Uh-well they let us see him because they needed to know who he was so they could call his family-" She stopped.  
  
Johnny looked up at her, "and?"  
  
She just looked over towards me, her eyes starting to water. She sighed and ran out into the hall. Now Johnny looked up at me, his freckled face pleading. "Is he okay?"  
  
I walked into the room. I wished I could tell him that Tex was going to be just fine but I didn't know if that was true. I looked at him and in the softest tone I'd ever taken with one of my children I told him. "I don't know Johnny. He's in critical care and he's in a coma. They wouldn't tell us anything though because we weren't family."  
  
His face paled and he put his curly red head into his hands. I never have understood that hair or him for that matter. But right now I knew what he was feeling and I felt so sorry for him. For the first time since I got the call I was glad that Johnny had hurt his leg. Well of course I wasn't glad that he was hurt, just glad he couldn't just get up and go see Tex.  
  
I remembered how torn up he had been after we'd gone to see Tex after he'd been shot. And that had been quite some time after and Tex only had some tubes and his arm in a sling. At least he could talk and move then.  
  
It would kill Johnny to see him like this. Then I thought-what would it do to Mason. 


	8. Mason

A/N--Completely off topic-If you just want to read the fanfic skip down-but last night I had a dream that I was transported to Tex's world. Guess I've gotta stop thinking about what's next for this fanfic when I go to sleep. Anyway I had nowhere to go so I became Lem's assistant and I got paid really well. But then Negrito started talking to me-yes a talking horse. But nobody believed me because they said I was a drugee and hallucinating. Anyway he warned me that Tex was getting shot that day so I attacked the guy with the gun so he shot me. Then the horse came in and told everyone I was telling the truth and that the drugs were actually popcorn seasonings. Then he got up on his hind legs and started punching the guy but then he got shot. Then Kelly Clarkson came in and started singing so the guy dropped the gun and all the dead people got up and the horse started a conga line and Kelly and Mason got married. yes I know I need help I've been told many times.just thought it was interesting.anyway Hinton's characters not mine. Oh and Bambi and Thumper obviously aren't mine either..Disney's I guess. This is kinda a long chap but here goes:  
  
(Mason)  
  
I waved Bob off as he pulled out of my driveway. He wanted me to go back to his house but I told him that I'd come by later with Tex later. I wanted to see Tex and Pop first.  
  
They would probably be surprised to see me so early, today only being Monday. Thanksgiving wasn't until about a week away but somebody must've been anxious to get home. The entire campus was contaminated with some sort of foul smelling substance. Since we all had to be evacuated anyway, we got to go home early.  
  
I tried to open the door but it was locked. Strange, the door was hardly ever locked. Tex must be getting more responsible and keeping it locked. I reached under the rock at the side of the porch and grabbed the key. I unlocked the door and walked in. There was some mail at my feet, under the mail slot, so I picked it up and closed the door.  
  
"Hello?" I called. Only silence answered me. School only got out about ten minutes ago, so that's most likely where Tex was. Pop was probably off gallivanting somewhere. I wasn't really worried.  
  
The house seemed so different now. I don't really know why. The house was almost exactly the same.  
  
The only major difference I found was our-or I guess I should now say Tex's- room. Besides, the obvious difference that all my stuff was gone, there were a few others. Tex's decorating style was obvious different when he had the freedom.  
  
The bed wasn't made and the floor was covered in magazines, clothes, and who knows what else. I found this very odd. Tex could be messy but was only this messy when he was in a hurry to get somewhere and tore apart the room looking for clothes or something. I never knew him to be in that much of a hurry to get to school. Besides, when I called on Saturday I told him that I would be here in a few days. He knew I was coming, he would have cleaned up to try to prove that he was doing fine with out me. Something was going on.  
  
Calm down. Nothing is going on, I reassured myself. You gotta stop this. Things are fine. I continued to look around.  
  
There were pictures of various horses from magazines and different bands throughout the walls. When I lived here there was an article about me from the paper plastered all over the walls. When I left Tex was just going to leave it how it was but I didn't want him to do that. I told him to take them down. I figured it would be hard looking at them all day. He took most of them down. There was still one on the bulletin board above the bed. There were also some pictures up on it.  
  
There was one of Tex and me at my high school graduation last year. He was pretty tall then, not even close to me but still pretty tall.  
  
There was another one of Tex and Negrito back when Tex was about twelve. It was after he had one a rodeo one day, one of the last ones before we had to quit. I hadn't seen this one in quite a long time. Wow. It was one of a bunch of a few years ago. Tex, me, Bob, Johnny, Charlie, Jamie, even Blackie was there. And of course Lem was there but I blocked him right out because I have still yet to forgive him. I doubt I ever will.  
  
Then there was two pictures that I'm pretty sure were at the gravel pits. They were really recent looking. The first was a bunch of guys in which I only recognized Johnny and Roger that Tex used to hang out with some times. Some of the other guys looked familiar but I'm not sure who they were. The other was of Johnny and Tex and it must've been the same day 'cause Johnny looked exactly the same clothes, hair, everything as the other picture. Wow Tex was still growing. It looked like I still probably had a few inches on him though. Then I noticed something kind of sparkling so I looked closer.  
  
TEX GOT HIS EAR PIERCED! How could Pop let him do that? I wondered if Pop even noticed. It's okay. It could have been something more serious, calm down.  
  
I dropped my bag and Tex's birthday present in the room and continued through the house. I couldn't believe Tex was already going to be 16. He could drive legit now. I pity the outside world. It'd just be an easier way for him to get into trouble.  
  
When I got into the kitchen dropped the mail that I forgot I had on the table. I started searching through the fridge for something to eat. Man, I was hungry. There wasn't much though. There was some baking soda and a Tupperware container. I pulled out the container which ended up holding what I believe was spaghetti. If Tex or Pop had made it I'd have better luck with the baking soda. I put it back. I figured I'd wait until Tex got home and we could go get something to eat. It shouldn't be too much longer. I sat at the table and picked up the mail.  
  
Water bill, overdue. Electricity bill, final notice. Well I could see Pop was handling the money well. Maybe he was having a hard time right now or something, I'd ask him later.  
  
The third letter was addressed to Tex, with no return address. That was strange. Who wrote Tex? All his friends were close enough to just come over or call. I had been writing to Tex but it didn't look like my handwriting.  
  
I was very curious but I knew it was wrong to open other people's mail. There just happened to be a light right over top of me. It wouldn't be my fault if I accidentally saw it through the light. It was too hard to make out though. But I had a feeling it was something bad.  
  
I don't know how but somehow I justified opening it to myself. I slipped open the back and pulled out two objects. The first was a picture of a little boy that looked kind of familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. Who would send Tex a picture of a little boy? Whoever I doubted it was good. I looked at the other object. It was a card with a picture of a deer-I think Bambi. There was also a rabbit thumping his tail and it said 'Have a Thumpedy-thumping birthday!' I was confused. I opened the card and two paper bills fell out. There was a long letter written inside that shocked me when I read it.  
  
  
  
It was getting too long so the letter will be a separate chapter and then there'll be another chapter going back to Mason but please R&R. 


	9. The letter

Hinton's characters not mine, this chapter is simply the letter inside the card, nobody's point of view. (the letter_  
  
Tex, I can't believe you're gonna be 16 already. But then I always thought of you as the same age as me 'cause you did all the stuff we did, most of the time were more willing than us. Sorry about the card. Connie saw it and thought of you. Always did say you looked like Bambi. I couldn't think of anything really good to get you so I figured money is always good. You know last year I never thought I'd see your 16th. If by some chance I survived Mason, I never thought you'd talk to me again. I sent you that letter as a good bye but when I got your letter back I was ecstatic. I'm glad we've kept in touch and I know I say this every time and you told me not to but I'm sorry. I sent a picture of the little guy. You were asking about him so I figured the best way was with a picture. You'll have to tell me about your Thanksgiving in your next letter. I'd come back there but I'm sure Mason'll be there. Besides I've made too many enemies in that area. We're just gonna do something small here at home. That new job's working out good for me, thanks for asking. You know me and Connie would love it if you'd come stay here for a while sometime. We haven't seen you in so long. We'd send you a plane or train ticket if you were interested. You could get away with it with your pop. Let me know. Spend that money on something fun!  
  
Your friend Lem, Connie, and Lil' Lem.  
  
Sorry. I know it's a short chap but please R&R. 


	10. Mason continued

Hey splatty, your name sounds like my name! That poem rules! Wasn't that in a Garfield comic strip a while back? Zippers.cough. Sorry bout that everyone.I Do not own any one.hinton does,.. If anyone is still reading this please r &r. kinda short sorry:  
  
(Mason-continued)  
  
I was shocked. I knew Tex didn't always use his head but a guy gets him shot and he goes and keeps in touch with him. I've expressed my feelings about Lem to him many times. Lem is bad news. The new job he speaks of was probably some new drug deal. Tex wouldn't think of going up there would he?  
  
Things were starting to get out of control with out me here. Tex got his ear pierced, bills were going unpaid, there was no food in the fridge, and Tex was keeping in touch with a drug dealer.  
  
Then I thought good and hard. When I had been here the heat had been shut off, we were held up at gunpoint, Tex jumped a creek on a cycle, he fractured his arm, got in a drag race, and got shot. And that wasn't even all of it.  
  
If things could go that crazy with me here to try and guide Tex what would happen when there was nothing to stop him from doing whatever he wanted?  
  
I knew I had to get to Tex somehow before something really bad happened. If getting shot didn't scare him straight, what would? Nothing would. That was the answer. Tex was going to do whatever he wanted. He was the bravest person I knew. He wasn't scared of anything. I had never realized it before but Tex and Negrito were the same. Tex was a good kid but given the freedom and he'd run wild.  
  
It was Pop I had to get to somehow. But how? I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to do it soon. Otherwise Tex may get hurt.  
  
  
  
Sorry I know it was pretty short.. R&R Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows.lol ( 


	11. bob

Good morning people! Now I had pretty much abandoned this story like back in November cuz it seemed nobody was reading it. but now it seems like some people want me to continue. this could be a problem since I haven't read Tex since last summerish and so some things may be a bit off. and I don't have a copy to read so ya. and also my plot I decided to use for a different outsiders story when I abandoned this one but I may have a new idea for this one but any ideas would greatly be appreciated and u can email me @ Terran_blatenzuk@hotmail.com thanks! As well I know I have a long since updated outsiders story on here as well. but sorry all I had appendicitis so at least I have an excuse. but they still won't operate cuz of all this sars stuff so I have to wait until they are about to explode before they do it. grr.anyway,  
  
And also I realized that I never mentioned any of my reviewers in the process of this story so I'll get you all now.  
  
*Aaliyah-Charity-my first reviewer! Thanks! I hope ur still reading! *Lorelai Anastasia-thanks for the review and please continue to read! *Antigone-oh my goodness. three reviews. and that's awesome cuz I like totally envy your writing skills. but thank you so much! *newyorkbabe- thank you for a great review please continue to read! *Lynn1415-yup I will keep adding now. thanks! *SpLaTtY- lol best poem ever eh? Lol thanks! *TheEvilDooer- ya Tex was a strange book eh? But for some reason I liked it! Lol okie this outsiders series. I never seen this .when was this on? cuz I've heard bout it on here a bit but never seen it. but thanks for the review! *a- thanks! Keep reading! *tt- I'm so glad you love it! Please continue to read! *Kyle- and ur two or three reviews.sorry I can't member. but Tex is one of my favourite books too! Thanks!  
  
Okie, all disclaimers apply. and sorry for the long a/n  
  
(Bob) I dropped Mason off and headed home. But when I walked in the door I found the house empty. That was surprising. I never remembered this to be an empty house. Just as I was thinking this I heard the front door swing open.  
  
As I walked to the door I watched as Jamie dropped her backpack on the ground and looked up at me with her big eyes. I ran up to her and grabbed her in a big hug and swung her around. I finally placed her down on the ground. "Well look at you."  
  
She blushed slightly. I looked out the open door behind her but didn't see Johnny. "Where's Johnny? Is he over at Tex's?" She slightly cringed at this. So I just took it as a yes and maybe she was mad at Tex or Johnny. "So where's Cole and Mona, Mona should be home at least shouldn't she?"  
  
Jamie looked down at her feet. I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me so I went down on my knees so I could see under her drooping head. She looked at me with tears about to fill her eyes. "Jamie? What is it?" I asked as I placed my hands on her shoulders.  
  
She took a deep breath and then started. "On Saturday there was an accident with Johnny and Tex on the cycle and we tried calling you but the whole campus was shut down or something and Mona and Cole are at the hospital with Johnny right now and-"  
  
I interrupted her before she could ramble anymore. "Johnny and Tex? Are they okay?"  
  
"Johnny's alright. He bashed up his leg and had to get surgery. He has to use a wheelchair for a while but just until he can use crutches. But it'll heal. He's a little bruised up but nothing too bad."  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "Man, I can't believe it." I knew there was something she was holding back though. "And Tex?" Her eyes went back to the ground. "Um, well. He hasn't moved since Saturday. He hit head on. He's been completely unresponsive and they just don't know if he'll ever get better."  
  
I removed my hands from her shoulders and stood up. I hung my head in my hands and just started pacing. I wasn't even aware I was doing this until Jamie spoke up. "Bob! Stop pacing you're making me nervous."  
  
I stopped. "Sorry. I think I better go get Mason."  
  
She nodded. "I'm coming too."  
  
We got in the car and drove quickly to his house. It was a very short ride but it felt so long. I was running all the ways to tell Mason what happened through my mind. But none seemed right. He may already of known, but I wanted to be prepared just incase.  
  
*sorry it was so short. regular (for me anyway) updates will be done now. please review! 


	12. pop

Hey hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! If ur really curious as to why then check out my explanation at the top of chapter 20 in my other story, I Don't Remember cuz I don't feel like typing it again. And while ur there u could read it ;) lmao okie enough promotion, all disclaimers apply  
  
Princesskbear- I'll try to make chapters longer! Thanks :D Porcelain Princess-lol, thanks for the many reviews!!! Hehe. Keep reading and thanks again! :-P Deadly Wisteria -thanks for both ur reviews! Cant wait to see ur story!  
  
~Deadly sweetstuff -hehe thanks! I dunno whats gunna happen, I guess we'll both find out! cassie -thank you so much!! Keep reading!! Anon- thank you!!  
  
Pop's POV  
  
I came strolling in the door whistling a tune I had heard somewhere earlier that day. I was in a good mood and ain't nothing gonna bring me down-or so I thought. The second I walked in the door I was met with Mason's grinning face. The smile quickly faded from his face though.  
  
"Oh I thought you were Tex." He said, disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too." I said with a chuckle as I walked in.  
  
Mason looked sorry. "Pop, you know I didn't mean it like that."  
  
I just chuckled again. "I know it kid. I was just messing with you. So what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off at that school of yours getting all smartened up?"  
  
He looked at me kind of funny. "Didn't Tex tell you I was coming home with Bob for thanksgiving?"  
  
I shook my head as I started looking for something to eat.  
  
Mason spoke up from the kitchen table where he was now seated. "You're not going to find much in there. That's funny I wonder why he wouldn't have told you."  
  
I gave up and went and sat down at the table too. "Ya I know, I gots to be doing groceries today. And don't blame him, I haven't talked to him the past few days to think of it so he couldn't have told me."  
  
Mason glared across the table. "I wasn't blaming Tex. What do you mean you haven't talked to him the past few days?"  
  
I shrugged. "Not since the other night when I caught him sleep walking. When I got in the next day he was already gone and we just kept missing each other I guess."  
  
Mason looked to be getting a tad bit angry. That kid never had a real good grip on his anger. "You guess? Shouldn't you at least keep some sort of tabs on him? I mean did you know he got his ear pierced? And the money, and food and groceries as well?"  
  
Jeez, that kid worried too much. "Cool down Mace, you're going to upset your ulcers or something. First off, Tex ain't a baby, he's perfectly able to take care of himself. And ya I know he got his ear pierced, ain't nothing wrong with it. And I'm working on the money situation."  
  
Mason opened his mouth like he was about to say something but before he could there was a loud pounding on the door followed by it swinging open. Bob Collins, Mason's friend came in and walked in the kitchen in a huff and a puff.  
  
Mason spoke up first. "Now's not really a good time Robert. I just found out Tex is hanging out with a drug dealer among other things."  
  
Now that one was news to me.  
  
Bob continued anyway. "No Mason, you have to come with me now! It's important! I'll explain on the way."  
  
Mason looked hesitant but followed him out the door. I wonder what that was all about. 


	13. jamie

Porcelain Princess- lmao nice dance man. thanks for the awesome review :D  
  
Gold -hehe, thanks for the review man, keep reading  
  
crazy4nc128 -sorry for leaving u like that man, yay! Another chain not to break! And yes, I am back! :D  
  
stay_gold -hehe thanks. I don't know bout great man, but thanks anyway! Keep reading  
  
Deadly Wisteria -lol sorry I dunno, I reposted so its fixed now but it was weird! Lol anyway keep reading man :D  
  
Paris -uh oh! I don't wanna be hassled, lmao! Thanks man, I'm glad u like it! I always loved tex too :D  
  
MissLKid -lmao true true man! But ya anyway thanks:D  
  
SpLaTtY -hullo there. Thanks for the review man. I'll see ya this weekend, can't wait! Mm.fun.  
  
And as always, I own nothing!  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
Bob came back to the car after a few minutes, Mason dragging a few steps behind. I could tell by Mason's expression that Bob had yet to tell him what had happened. Man, I didn't want to be around when he did but I knew I would be.  
  
Bob made his way into the driver's seat and Mason went to the passenger's side. He took note of me. "Hi Jamie. Long time no see."  
  
I smiled; as best I could anyway. "Hi Mason."  
  
He gave me a strange look but dismissed it and turned around as we backed out of the driveway. But he did turn back to Bob. "Okay, what's the deal? Where are we going that we have to go now? I wanted to wait and see Tex."  
  
I saw Bob almost flinch at Tex's name. I knew he was trying to find a way to explain this all to Mason but it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Mason obviously noticed this as well. "Alright! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
When both Bob and I remained silent Mason continued. "One of you two are going to tell me what's going on or I'm getting out of this car!"  
  
We all knew very well that Mason wasn't going to just jump out but we figured it best to tell him. Bob was the first to speak up. "Okay Mason, just calm down first okay. We don't want to wind up in an accident or have your ulcer go all nuts."  
  
Mason put up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm calm just tell me already!" Mason wasn't really all that calm but we knew that was as calm as he was going to get.  
  
When Bob didn't say anything for a bit and I could tell Mason was getting anxious again I took it upon myself. "Mason, we're going to the hospital."  
  
Mason turned around to me now. "Why what's wrong? Is everyone okay?"  
  
Bob spoke up. But he wasn't answering Mason. "Jamie, let me tell him okay."  
  
I just nodded and didn't say another word the rest of the trip.  
  
Mason turned his attention to Bob know. "Tell me what? Seriously Robert just get on with it."  
  
Bob took a deep breath. "Okay here it is Mace. See there was an accident on the cycle. Tex and Johnny are in the hospital."  
  
Mason didn't respond or move at all. He did go a shade paler though. After Mason didn't say anything for awhile Bob continued. "Johnny's okay. He had to get surgery and is pretty banged up but he'll be okay." Mason turned towards Bob but Bob didn't look away from the road. "But Tex-".  
  
Bob paused and didn't continue for a long time. And Mason just sat there staring at him lifelessly. Finally Bob said it. "He's clinging to life Mace. They don't know if he's going to make it."  
  
We all sat quiet for a long time. Mason just stared out the front window, Bob drove and I sat quiet in the back seat. Finally Bob spoke up. "But we all know that Tex is a fighter and he'll pull through." But still Mason said nothing.  
  
Bob pulled into the hospital and around and parked. He turned off the car and turned to Mason. "Are you okay Mason?"  
  
Mason finally spoke up still staring and looking pale. "I told him not to ride that cycle, I knew it'd get him hurt."  
  
Mason sure wasn't going to take this well, it was obvious now. I was hoping since Mason had dealt with Tex getting shot that maybe he'd be able to take it better. But it was stupid to think that. 


	14. Mason

Porcelain Princess -lmao love the dances man. Funny stuff. Keep reading/ dancing :D  
  
Paris -yay! No hassling!! Um, ya I know I write short chapters, lmao, I'm sorry, I'm seriously gunna try and get outta that habit but thanks!  
  
Gold -thanks man, I'm glad u liked it!!:D  
  
Deadly Wisteria -thanks for another review :D keep it up!  
  
And as always-I own nothing  
  
Mason's POV  
  
I had managed to get out of the car and was making my way into the hospital. But I had yet to blink since. I could feel myself getting pale. I was hoping that Bob was overexagerating. I mean obviously Bob couldn't have been here yet because he just barely dropped me off before he came to pick me up. And Jamie, well maybe she was so upset that she let her mind run. I knew I was kidding myself but I could hope.  
  
Jamie was leading Bob and I through the hospital's corridors. She was the only one of us that knew where exactly we were going. But it wasn't as if I was a stranger here. I mean Tex is quite a bold kid. He was bound to injure himself every now and again. And then there was my whole ulcer thing. Speaking of which was going crazy right now. It felt like someone was inside me burning through my flesh with acid. And then of course there was the time Tex got shot. Man, that was the scariest day of my life. Tex pulled through then; he'd do it now. He had to. But somehow this time was different. I remember then being so angry and upset I couldn't think straight. But at least I had Lem to beat the tar out of. Knowing there was someone to blame and being able to and being able to take it out on them was much easier. This time if Tex was hurt I only had one person I could blame. Myself.  
  
I should have been there. Tex was too brave of a kid to bother with what was right and wrong. It wasn't that he didn't know the difference. He just didn't let it stop him. He needed a strong influence that would help him with this. I should have known it wasn't going to be Pop.  
  
I should have- crash. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I walked full force into a doctor standing outside of a doorway. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. He was starring at me so I finally said something. "I'm sorry sir. I was going to see someone. I just found out about him so I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
He nodded without looking up from the papers he was filling out. "Good luck."  
  
I just nodded and started walking again. But Jamie soon stopped me. "No, Mason, this is it."  
  
So I guess Tex was in the room where the doctor was standing. It was only now I noticed the Critical sign on the wall. I must have been too in depth in my thoughts to notice it before. I took a deep breath and got ready to enter when the doctor stopped me. "I'm sorry you can't go in there. Only family is permitted for right now." He replied still not looking up from his paper work.  
  
"But I'm Mason McCormick. I'm Tex's brother."  
  
The doctor finally looked up from his papers. "We've been trying to get a hold of you people for days now. We've called numerous times. Someone even tried going over but no one's been there. And we found that you were away at college and even tried calling there but no luck."  
  
I nodded. That Pop, I swear.  
  
The doctor continued. "There's matters of paper work, and insurance, as well as many other matters. And"  
  
I cut him off. "Look sir. I mean no disrespect. And I will help you with whatever you need and I'll get a hold of my father. But for now could I just see him?"  
  
The doctor looked hesitant. But finally spoke up. "Alright, I guess I could allow that. But I'm not going to lie to you. You're brother is not doing well. I'll explain the specifics to you later and everything when we get his legal guardian and all here."  
  
I just nodded and started walking in. I heard Bob from behind me. "Mace, I'll be right out here if you need me." I just nodded again and walked in.  
  
I walked right over to Tex's bed. Man the kid looked so lifeless. When he got shot he was going nuts and looked awful but now he looked so peaceful. But I didn't know what was worse. There was a part of me that wanted to run out of the room right then and there just so I didn't have to see him like that. I knew I wouldn't but still.  
  
His hair had fallen over his face. I reached out and moved it out of the way. In doing so I found him to be cold. So cold it was scary.  
  
Don't lose it Mace, come on. I tried to calm myself down. I had to be strong.  
  
I sighed out loud and started talking in a low voice. "Listen Tex. I know I haven't been there for you lately. And I'm sorry about all this. But as soon as you wake up we can go fishing and do all the things we used to okay? So just wake up. I promise I'll be there from now on. I'll protect you." And I would. From there on I decided I had to be the one to keep out of trouble. I knew no one else would. 


	15. Bob

Hullo there everyone. * feels proud of herself * Yus, I'm updating again already. I'm a little stuck on my outsiders fanfic as well as all my original stories. so I figured I'd write some more on this one. I'm kinda stuck in the long run for this one as well. I know one thing I wanna make happen but that's it. But at least I know what to write for the next few chapters anyway. But guess what.every time I go to the bookstore here in the mall no matter what I always go into the teen fiction and check the S.E. Hinton section. And every time it's the same. a few Outsiders, a few double packs of the outsiders/ that was then this is now, quite a few rumble fish and usually one or two Taming the star runner. well as always I go and check out the section and its exactly the same as always. except. except. there's one copy of tex!!! Now the librarian prolly made the bookstore get a copy so I'd stop signing it out, returning it then signing it out again right after. Though I haven't done that in awhile(but still its not my fault. They wouldn't let me buy it off them, even though no one besides me has signed it out since 88) but hey its all good. And I'm starting to sound obsessed so I'm gonna move onto story but first thanks to:  
  
Gold -sorry its sad, thanks for another great review :D  
  
pony's girl -I love the book too!! Hehe thanks man, I appreciate you saying good work(  
  
Porcelain Princess -lmao yay! More dancing!! Hehe. thanks man :D  
  
AJ -aww thanks, I'm so happy you love it!! Hehe, thanks and keep reading(  
  
And always, I own nothing.  
  
Bob's POV  
  
I sat outside the room beside Jamie. She looked so scared. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Johnny and Tex are both going to be okay Jamie." I didn't know this for sure but I said it in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
She looked up at me with big eyes. "I know Johnny will be okay, so long as Cole doesn't skin him anyway. But I saw him, you didn't. Bob, I just don't know."  
  
I was confused now. "You saw who? Tex?" But Jamie only nodded so I continued. "But I thought they said only family could go in there."  
  
She nodded again. "But earlier I had to identify him. They didn't know who he was. And they wanted to contact the family but didn't know who that was."  
  
It was my turn to nod. And then we sat in silence waiting for Mason to come out. Finally after awhile he came out looking rather upset. Jamie and I both stood up. "Mace you okay?" I asked.  
  
He answered me without looking up. "Of course I'm not okay. But I'm not going to go do something crazy if that's what you mean." He didn't say this angrily though. I sighed and nodded.  
  
I wasn't really sure what to say. But finally I asked, "Do you want me to go get your dad?"  
  
He shook his head. "No I'm going to call him. Then hang around here and help with the paper work and stay with Tex. You guys can go."  
  
I shook my head. I didn't want to have to leave him by himself. "No, its okay we'll stay awhile."  
  
He now shook his head. "No it's okay. You guys should go see Johnny. I'll come see him later too. But seriously go."  
  
I wasn't sure about this. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "I'd like to be alone awhile anyway."  
  
I nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything we'll be around. And I'll come back later okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Thanks Bob." I knew he was upset. He didn't call me Robert.  
  
So Jamie and I started walking down the hospital hallways. I felt like I was in some sort of bad dream. It all happened so fast. I was exhausted from the drive. And as soon as I got home this all happened. It was just all so fast.  
  
We made our way to Johnny's room and when we got there he was laying down watching TV. He had his leg in one of those sling things from the ceiling. And Cole and Mona were in the room as well. Luckily nobody was looking my way so I looked at Jamie and she got what I meant. She just smiled and nodded. So I snuck up quietly behind the bed. I bent down right next to Johnny's ear. "JOHNNY MY BOY!"  
  
Man, did Johnny ever jump. He turned around breathing heavily. "Jeez Bob, gunna give me a heart attack!"  
  
I smiled and ruffled Johnny's red curly hair. "Hey kid how you doing?"  
  
Johnny tried to smile but I could tell it wasn't genuine. "Well I've been better."  
  
I nodded. Cole spoke up now. "Hello Bob. How was your trip?"  
  
"Good. Everything went fine." I replied. Cole pulled me aside now.  
  
He sighed. "You know you should be careful. No roughhousing around Johnny okay?"  
  
I nodded and he continued. "How's Mason doing?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know Cole. He seems to be almost in shock, I'm not really sure. He's just kind of off. It's hard to explain."  
  
He nodded. "I guess it's understandable."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah I guess so."  
  
A/N. Sorry everyone, I was going to make it longer really I was. But I just took a bunch of gravol and I can't stay awake so I will write more soon I promise 


	16. pop

Toby Keith Fanatic -I know what you mean. I totally wish there were more tex fanfics. I'm so glad you like mine tho!!! And ya I really think it should be called S.E.Hinton. I would love to see fics on her other books!! Hehe, well keep reading:D  
  
Gold -lol yup yup, poor everybody hehe! Thanks for another great review man, I appreciate it!!  
  
pony's girl -hehe thanks again man!! Ur reviews are always so great!!  
  
DallysGirl4Life 2-hehe thanks! I'm glad its not boring :D!! well keep reading and thanks!!  
  
Paris -hehe *pats self on back * hehe, thanks again for another awesome review, hope you continue to enjoy!!  
  
And as always I own nothing!  
  
Pop's POV  
  
Mason had run out of the house in such a hurry. I wonder what's up. Oh well. I just shrugged it off and went to watch some TV.  
  
Man I wish that kid would take it easy on me. I was doing okay with things. Tex is a teenager he needs some freedom. And so what if he got his ear pierced. He could be doing drugs or something like that. I think I was doing better by him by letting him do what he wants so he won't feel held back and then go rebel. Meh, Mace is just too worried about everything. It was no big deal.  
  
It was halfway through some western comedy movie when the phone rang. I reached over not taking my eyes from the TV.  
  
"Hello?" I said, still focusing on the television.  
  
"Hey Pop." A voice came from the other end.  
  
"Mace?" I asked finally looking away from the TV because it was a commercial.  
  
"Yeah it's me pop."  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"I'm at the hospital." That was kind of a shock.  
  
"Are you okay Mace?" He didn't sound hurt but you never know.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But you gotta come down here Pop." I was right in the middle of the movie, and it was really good.  
  
"Well can it wait Mace? I'm kinda busy right now. And seeing as you're not hurt and all." The movie had come back from commercial and I refocused my attention on it.  
  
"Pop, it's Tex that's hurt."  
  
"Oh. Is it bad?" I know I said this with less enthusiasm in my voice then when I asked about Mason. I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. Its just Mason is my son. Tex isn't. But I still don't wanna see the kid get hurt.  
  
"Ya pop, it's really bad. Would you just get down here?" He sounded annoyed. So I picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"Yeah, alright I'm coming." So we both hung up and I grabbed my keys and headed out to the pick up. I started making my way to the hospital with music blaring.  
  
I pulled in and parked. I had no idea where to go so I stopped at the desk at the front. The lady was typing on the computer. She then turned and noticed me. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Tex McCormick."  
  
She typed into her computer. "Ah yes. He's on the fourth floor room 404."  
  
"Well thanks." I started walking away.  
  
I heard her call from behind me. "But sir, only family is allowed right now it says."  
  
"Alright thanks." I replied walking to the elevators. Once inside I pushed the number 4 and waited for the doors to open. Finally there was a ding and they opened and I walked out. Directly in front of me was a sign that said CRITICAL WARD. That didn't sound good. I kept walking, room 402, 403, when I got to room 404 I saw Mason and a doctor sitting outside the room.  
  
I walked over and I heard Mason. "Hey pop." I just smiled and nodded.  
  
The doctor now spoke up. "Mr. McCormick, we've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile. I'm sorry."  
  
I nodded. "Its okay doc. I wasn't home. Listen is he going to be okay?"  
  
The doc took a minute then answered. "Well, I'll be honest with you. There's a chance it could go either way. There's a good chance he'll pull through, but there's also a chance." And he just drifted off.  
  
Sorry that's it! I have to go now, but if u guys have any ideas please leave them in a review or email me at Terran_Blatenzuk@hotmail.com thanks guys. I'll try and update soon 


	17. mason

Hey hey all!! Sorry its been awhile! I had no power tho!!but I'll make it up! This should be nice and long! Hehe. well here goes! And I know the timing's weird. but I did have this story based in the holiday season at the beginning so u know. Thanks to: crazy4nc128 -heh. ya I was updating fast lmao! Thanks! And go update!  
  
Toby Keith Fanatic -great idea! I hope you do! I'd love that!! I'll be watching. Keep reading!  
  
Deadly Wisteria -lmao, thanks man! Sorry to make u not like Pop!  
  
kimmerkay -I'm so glad u liked the story!! And u read it all at once? That's awesome!! Its my favourite S.E. Hinton book after the outsiders as well!!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
pony's girl -hehe thanks again for another great review!! Hehe :D  
  
Gold -hehe thanks very much. I will follow ur advice. :D! hehe. It makes me hate pop too, I didn't mean for it to come out like that but hey. hehe anyway thanks!  
  
DallysGirl4Life -hehe, I'll try not to make him die ;) (okie I'll stop being evil now) thanks again!!  
  
MissLKid -hehe thank you for another awesome review!!! Hehe, keep reading:D!  
  
And as always.I own nothing!  
  
Mason's POV  
  
It had been a rocky few days. No change in Tex's condition yet. Man it sucked sitting here just watching him but there was no way I was leaving his side. And today, well today was thanksgiving. It made it all that much harder. We obviously weren't rich but we should at least be eating dinner together, turkey and other food.  
  
I suddenly thought back to the last real normal thanksgiving we had-the one right before mom died.  
  
We were all sitting around the table staring at the food Mom had prepared. Pop was looking into the other room trying to catch the end of the football game. Finally the final touchdown was scored and Pop let out a woo-eee!  
  
He then turned to the food. "Can we eat now? I'm starved!"  
  
Mom spoke up. "First I think we should all say something we're thankful for."  
  
Pop sighed. "Oh come on Clare. The kids are hungry." He turned and pointed at Tex who was stirring his finger in his mashed potatoes. Tex immediately went red and hid his hands at this point. Pop continued. "And I'm hungry. So who cares?"  
  
But mom cared. "I think it's important to recognize our blessings. No matter what, they're always someone worse off than you are so I think we need to be thankful for what we have. I'll start. I'm thankful for the chance to be with my family on this day."  
  
She looked at Tex who was eyeing his mashed potatoes. "Go ahead sweetheart." Tex looked confused. After all he was only three at the time. He probably had no idea what she was talking about. So mom continued. "What are you happy to have?"  
  
Tex looked around. "Mashed potatoes?" Pop and I laughed and mom shot us a look.  
  
"Mace?" Mom asked. I thought for a minute. I didn't really know what to say. I was only like six. Finally I replied. "Lem's new horse he lets us ride." Now I really wish I'd have said something more meaningful, maybe something about having a mother, and a brother. I'd sure change my answer now though. Not to mention because of my extreme hatred for Lem Peters now.  
  
Mom smiled and looked at Pop. So he said. "I'm thankful for- the hamburger!"  
  
Mom shot him a dirty look. "That's really nice."  
  
Pop answered. "Well Tex got to answer food."  
  
Mom sighed. "He's three!"  
  
Pop smiled. "Alright, alright! I'm thankful for the cow."  
  
Mom smiled. And pop continued. "FOR GIVING US THE HAMBURGER!" And he started laughing. I remember laughing too. And Tex seeing us laughing joined in even though he didn't understand why.  
  
I remember the look of disappointment on Mom's face. But that's about all I remember. Except that it was only a few months until the fight that caused her death.  
  
Sorry Mom but right now I couldn't feel all that thankful. I just sighed and tried to think of something else.  
  
Pop was just as immature now as he was then if not more. You think he'd be here with us right now. But no. He still came and went as he pleased. It was really starting to make me mad. Sure he was here when he needed to be the last few days but it was obvious to me he didn't care as much as he should.  
  
"Mason?"  
  
I shook my head and looked around. I forgot that there were other people in here with me. Bob and Jamie were here. And Johnny was even up here lying in the empty bed. The doctors had been nice enough to let him up in a wheelchair and allow this. And Cole and Mona were here as well.  
  
We were having our own thanksgiving. Well sort of. As much as you can in a hospital room. I had told them to go home and have a good thanksgiving. But since Johnny really couldn't leave yet and they didn't want me to be alone on the holiday we were all together in here. Well most of us. Of course Pop wasn't here.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
It was Cole. "I asked you if you liked light or dark meat."  
  
"Oh sorry. Um it doesn't matter. I guess light if you have some left."  
  
Bob spoke up now. "Jeez Mace. You look like you're a million miles away."  
  
"Sorry." I said as I was handed a plate.  
  
Just then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Pop. He walked in the room.  
  
Nobody said anything for awhile. To everyone's surprise it was Cole who spoke up first. "Why don't you join us?" We were all shocked. This mustn't have been easy for him. We all knew how much Cole Collins hated Pop.  
  
Pop smiled. "Don't mind if I do." I could smell beer on his breath as he said this.  
  
This made me mad. "So Pop. Would you be going to bars if it was me in this hospital bed?" Everybody looked at me as if I was shocked.  
  
But Pop didn't deny it. "Look Mace. I've been here most of the time. I just needed a little break. I'm sorry if it's hard to sit here all day. It's just hard Mace."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that's it."  
  
Bob interrupted probably because he knew something was going to start. "Hey Mace? What do you want to drink?"  
  
I totally ignored him and went back to Pop. "Hey don't worry about it. It's your choice if you'd rather sit in a bar then with your seriously ill son."  
  
Pop started. "Mace it's-" But I interrupted him before he could continue.  
  
I don't know what came over me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything I was about to say but I was too frustrated and angry to care. I kept my voice at the same level and still kept my eyes focused on Tex's bed, not pop. "But I guess it doesn't though. Not like he's your son anyway."  
  
Everyone else in the room was silent.  
  
Pop spoke quietly now. "Mason. You better shut your mouth."  
  
I spoke louder now though, pretty much yelling. I got to my feet. "Come on Pop! You know what I'm talking about! You remember, when you were in jail. Mom met that rodeo guy."  
  
Pop was yelling now too. "Mason! I'm warning you now to shut your mouth!"  
  
"Or what? You'll skin me. Like you always said you'd do if I told anyone! Go ahead! You wouldn't do that to your 'real' son right? Just cause he wasn't your real son, you're the only father he's ever know. You coulda just acted like it once in awhile!!"  
  
I didn't get a chance to continue. Pop ran over and jumped on me. We started rolling around on the floor. I didn't care. I was mad. Before it could get too far Bob and Cole were pulling us apart. Pop and I both stood up.  
  
Cole turned to Pop. "I think you'd better leave."  
  
Pop looked angry. "Already gunna." He turned and walked out angrily.  
  
I turned to everyone. They all looked shocked. Even Mona.  
  
I spoke softly. "Sorry about that everyone. I just let my temper get the better of me. And I bet you're all wondering. He went to jail for bootlegging. But I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
Everyone at once started shaking their heads. "Oh no, it's fine, don't sweat it." And comments like that filled the air.  
  
Cole spoke up now. He was really starting to surprise me today. Especially after what he just heard. "It's okay. We know that you're under a lot of stress. And we also know that he can be a little outta hand."  
  
He pause and I nodded. He nodded back and continued. "Now, let's get eating! Why don't we all say what we're thankful for so we can hurry up and eat."  
  
I felt my face drop. Before I knew it I was walking sadly out of the room. 


	18. Bob

Hey all. chapter um 18 I think coming at you. but first thanks to:  
  
DallysGirl4Life-thanks!! Hehe. Keep reading, I'm glad you like it!  
  
crazy4nc128 -I never really like pop all that much either (lmao could you tell? Hehe) And u better have that chapter up soon ;) lmao. thanks!  
  
Deadly Wisteria -thanks a lot! A lot a lot!!!!! Please keep reading and let me know if you come up with any more brilliant ideas!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
kimmerkay -Lmao! I sure could tell Mace is ur favourite character! But that's okie! He's one of mine if not my favourite too!!!! Hehe. and I'll see what I can do in the Tex getting better department. ;) (there I go being evil again, sorry)  
  
MissLKid -yus sad. Sorry bout that! Hehe but I'll try to make this one more happy, I think it'll be if I write bout what I think I'm gunna. but anyway thanks again as always!!! Hehe  
  
And as always. I own nothing. And I must say, sorry bout the lack of POV varieties, I know there hasn't been much variety, but sorry, its just whoever makes sense to me in that chapter.  
  
Bob's POV  
  
I looked at the door where Mason had just walked off. I felt really bad. He never could catch a break. Poor guy.  
  
"I'm gunna go after him." I said as everyone nodded. I think everyone was pretty much in shock. I walked out in the hall and started in search of Mason.  
  
I always knew their pop favoured Mace over Tex. It was quite evident. You had to be blind not to see it. It never did make much sense to me. I mean Tex was into those rodeos and horses and what not just like him. But now I got it. Tex wasn't really his son.  
  
I managed to find Mason down the hall. "Mace you okay?" I asked as I approached him.  
  
He put his finger to his lip. "Shhhh."  
  
I was confused but I didn't ask. I just followed him quietly to the end of the hall. He stopped and sat on a chair that was sitting in the hall. I sat next to him.  
  
I whispered. "What's going on?"  
  
He spoke in a normal volume now though. "I saw someone hanging around the outside of the room when I walked out there today. But they musta seen Pop cause they were starting to run. And I thought I saw a shadow of someone right before you guys came up but I dismissed it. But now I'm not sure whats going on."  
  
That was weird. I don't know who would be doing that. "Oh I'm sure it was nothing Mace. You're probably just upset."  
  
He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he continued. "I don't get it Robert."  
  
I turned to him. "Get what?"  
  
He continued. "How he can be like that." I assumed he meant his Pop. And he continued. "I mean we raised Tex our whole lives. He's pretty much Pop's son. But he just doesn't see it that way."  
  
I tried to think of something inspirational to say. But I just couldn't think of anything. So instead I just said. "Look Mace. Your Pop, he just he's different from you and me. He sees things differently. Its obvious he does care about Tex though."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I know. But awhile back. Member when Tex got shot?"  
  
I just nodded and he continued. "It started because I finally confronted Pop about it. And Tex overheard and ran off with Lem."  
  
I sighed. "Oh jeez Mace. I had no idea. But this isn't your fault."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I know. I know I got him upset in the first place but Pop just got on my nerves. Besides I still believe it's Lem's fault if anyone's."  
  
I laughed. "You ain't never gunna forgive Lem are you?"  
  
He laughed as well. "Sure, when pigs fly Robert."  
  
I laughed. Then he continued in more of a serious tone. "But I don't get it. After all that Pop still didn't care enough to protect Tex."  
  
I sighed. "Listen Mace. Don't take this the wrong way okay? But Tex isn't the kind to be protected. He likes adventure. No matter what I don't think that he can exactly be controlled."  
  
He nodded. Then he completely changed the subject. "I know you have to be getting back to college soon and I should too but I'm going to take a break. I can catch up. It's more important for me to be here."  
  
I nodded. "If you're sure."  
  
He nodded then laughed. "Not that you're going to make it very far without me anyway."  
  
I laughed. "Sure sure Mace."  
  
We sat there for awhile. He stood up first. "Let's get back and eat. But can we skip the thankful part?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure." Even though I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
We walked back into the room and everyone was still there. I grabbed Mason's plate and handed it to him and he smiled. And I grabbed mine and we all started eating away.  
  
I turned towards the door and as I did I saw a shadowy figure sneak by. "Hey Cole? Will you help me with something in the hallway?"  
  
He nodded and we walked out into the room.  
  
"What's this all about?" He asked.  
  
I sighed. "Someone keeps hanging around the room. I convinced Mason he was imaging it but I dunno, I have a bad feeling about it." I answered as I saw someone running down the hall.  
  
Hehe. who is it? You'll see soon enough. Please review. 


End file.
